Mulher de Fases
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Que Gina é uma mulher de fases, isso todos sabem. Mas como será que Draco vê essa situação após duas décadas convivendo com essa ruiva temperamental. SongFic feita com a musica Mulher de Fases - Raimundos, Capital Inicial ou sei la de quem (kkkk) Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos e os personagens nela utilizados pertence a J.wling.


Draco estava em seu escritório pensando em sua vida.  
Já fazia 20 anos que Harry havia derrotado Voldemort no final do sétimo ano.

Ele havia mudado de lado depois que percebeu o monstro que eu pai era. Snape lhe contou que Dumbledore planejou o jeito que iria morrer.

Narcisa havia morrido, levando Lucius consigo na batalha final.  
Em casa, seus dois filhos, Narcisa Malfoy e Escorpio Malfoy, o aguardavam.

Foi então que seus pensamentos foram parar na ruiva.  
Começou a se lembrar de diversos momentos com ela.

_**Que mulher ruim**_  
_**Jogou minhas coisas fora**_  
_**Disse que em sua cama**_  
_**Eu não deito mais não**_  
_**A casa é minha**_  
_**Você que vai embora**_  
_**Já pra saia da sua mãe**_  
_**E deixa meu colchão**_

A mansão Malfoy já presenciara diversas brigas daquele casal. Gina já havia posto Draco pra dormir no escritório.

_**Ela é pró na arte**_  
_**De pentelhar e aziar**_  
_**É campeã do mundo**_  
_**A raiva era tanta**_  
_**Que eu nem reparei**_  
_**Que a Lua diminuía**_

As brigas duravam a madrugada toda. Os gênios fortes, em conflito, faziam com que os dois virassem a noite brigando.

_**A doida tá me beijando a horas**_  
_**Disse que se for sem eu**_  
_**Não quer viver mais não**_  
_**Me diz Deus, o que é que eu faço agora?**_

Mas amanheciam sempre um nos braços do outro. Draco nunca entendeu, como alguém que em uma hora diz que o odeia e provoca tanto, pode, no minuto seguinte, lhe jurar amor eterno.

**_Se me olhando desse jeito_**  
**_Ela me tem na mão, meu filho aguenta_**  
**_Quem mandou você gostar_**  
**_Dessa mulher de fases?_**

Afinal, bastava um olhar para que ele se rendesse e assim fazia o que a ruiva queria.

Quando mudou de lado na batalha final, o sonserino acabou se aproximando de Gina. Brigaram feito cão e gato, até Draco dar-se conta que amava aquela menina de fases, hoje sua mulher de fases.

_**Complicada e perfeitinha**_  
_**Você me apareceu**_  
_**Era tudo que eu queria**_  
_**Estrela da sorte**_  
_**Quando a noite ela surgia**_  
_**Meu bem você cresceu**_  
_**Meu namoro é na folhinha**_  
_**Mulher de fases**_

Óbvio que o loiro precisou de um empurrãozinho para perceber que estava apaixonado.

Hermione não hesitou em ser esse cupido, assim que percebeu a melhor amiga apaixonada pelo sonserino. Um encontro de amigos em Hogsmeade foi o que começou tudo. Harry e Mione, ainda apenas amigos, bolaram um jeito de deixar Rony bem longe da Gina. Coincidentemente, o ruivo acabou perto de Luna, por quem estava apaixonado e acabou se declarando. Mas Gina e Draco ficaram o dia implicando um com o outro. Foi quando Gina foi buscar cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras com Harry que Hermione resolveu começar seu plano. Me perguntou o que estava acontecendo entre Gina e eu. Depois comentou que aquela eletricidade toda devia ter um fundo a mais. A sabe-tudo - ainda bem que ela realmente é sabe-tudo - encheu minha cabeça de caraminholas sobre a ruiva. Quando Harry e Gina retornaram, Mione pediu a Harry para ir na Floreios e Borrões. Óbvio que Potter não nega nada a sua Senhora. E assim eles foram deixando eu e minha ruivinha sozinhos.  
Quando percebemos que fomos abandonados em Hogsmeade, já era tarde. E foi então que olhei pra ruiva sob a luz da Lua. Ela havia crescido. Não resisti e a beijei. No começo ela correspondeu. Depois me empurrou, bateu e foi embora. E eu fiquei lá, olhando aquela mulher de fases.

_**Põe fermento, põe as bombas**_  
_**Qualquer coisa que aumente**_  
_**A deixe bem maior que o Sol**_  
_**Pouca gente sabe que na noite**_  
_**O frio é quente e arde e eu acendi**_

Na noite seguinte, fui procurá-la. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao sair do salão comunal da Sonserina e vê-la parada na porta. Quando a olhei, ela veio pra cima de mim. Pensei 'pronto, morri'. Mas não, ela me beijou de um jeito quente. Tudo ao meu redor sumiu. E então eu percebi, 'ela me ama também'. Na semana seguinte já engatamos um namoro. Rony quase me bateu. Harry tirou todos os sarros que pôde. Hermione sempre vai me olhar com aquele ar de sabe-tudo.

Mas eu fiquei com minha ruivinha.

_**Até sem luz dá pra te enxergar**_  
_**O lençol fazendo congo-blue**_  
_**É pena, eu sei amanhã já vai miar**_  
_**Se aguente que lá vem chumbo quente**_

Claro que minha vida não é das mais tranquilas. Mas como poderia, um Malfoy com uma Weasley foi a noticia do seculo.

E por mais que a gente se entenda bem, sempre ha o amanhã. E, com ele, nossos gênios em conflito. Mas eu adoro isso, ela briga, eu aguento e depois a gente se entende, porque, acima de tudo, nos amamos.

_**Complicada e perfeitinha**_  
_**Você me apareceu**_  
_**Era tudo que eu queria**_  
_**Estrela da sorte**_  
_**Quando a noite ela surgia**_  
_**Meu bem você cresceu**_  
_**Meu namoro é na folinha**_  
_**Mulher de fases**_

Ela pode ser complicada, mas é perfeita pra mim. E óbvio que ela não deixou barato a armação do Harry e da Mione. Quando todo mundo menos esperava, o Profeta Diário trazia a noticia do namoro dos dois. Com direito a foto de um beijaço. Foto essa tirada por mim. Os dois assumiram o namoro que vinha secreto desde o começo do nosso sétimo ano.  
Quando ela terminou Hogwarts, eu a pedi em casamento. Ainda bem que ela aceitou.

Mas agora é melhor eu ir, pois hoje é meu aniversário de casamento e minha ruivinha me espera em casa.

Fim

N/A: Quero agradecer a Ingrid D. por betar essa fic. Muito obrigado Ingrid D.


End file.
